Love Who You Work With
by mylifeismine
Summary: She didn’t know who she was going to work with, but it was worse than she had expected. But maybe things just might end well. [Dasey


**Author's Note: Isn't edited, since I think this is the worst piece of writing I've ever done. So deal with the non-editted work. Sorry.**

**-**

**Title: Love Who You Work With**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** She didn't know who she was going to work with, but it was worse than she had expected. But maybe things just might end well. [Dasey  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Oneshot **

**Oneshot: Love Who You Work With  
**"You'll totally love who you'll get to work with," twenty-six year old Jessica Park gushed, as she drove her best friend to where she worked.

"Tell me why I decided to filling for you, while _you_ get to travel the world for a year; and I'm stuck here filling in for you, when I'm not even a nutritionist, for heaven sakes!" I said, looking out the window, watching as gigantic houses past my view.

"Because you're an awesome friend, and you hate your job. And this one pays triple of what you were paid," Jess said, choosing her words carefully.

"Right."

Jess drove up a driveway filled with expensive sport cars, then got out. She rung the doorbell, and an forty-year old man opened the door.

"Jessie! The boys are downstairs," the man said, opening the door wider to let us in.

"My flight leaves in two hours, so I don't have time to chat, and anyway, I already said bye to them last time. I'm just here to introduce the new "me"! Jim, Casey Macdonald; Casey, Jim. Anyways, I gotta jet. Oh and can you get one of the guys to give her a ride home. Love ya! See you two next year!" Jess waved, and she ran back to her car.

Casey shifted her gaze back to her new boss, "Um, I'm not really a nutritionist…" she confessed nervously.

Jim roared with laughter, and Casey jumped nearly a foot. She fidgeted waiting for the laughter to stop.

"It's okay, just make sure my boys have healthy meals, and that'll be a hundred bucks a day," Jim said, when he stopped laughing.

Casey still couldn't believe that she would get a hundred dollars a day, even if she only worked an hour.

Jim led Casey tot eh kitchen. The first thing she noticed was the huge fridge.

"Make yourself at home, I'll call the boys up for lunch in about half an hour. Is that enough time for you to whip up something for lunch?"

"Yeah."

When Jim left, Casey jerked open the fridge to find something good to cook. Her mouth instantly dropped, at what was inside. It was full of food.

"Holy cow!" Casey mumbled.

When Casey was almost done cooking, loud voices approached the chicken.

"I am _once_ again, the King of Babes!" a voice said, and Casey couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Whatever, dude."

Casey had her back to them, but heard stools being pulled back, and sad on, and plates hitting the island.

"Girl with the nice ass, what's for lunch?" the same person who was apparently the "King of Babes" said.

Casey turned around to retort, but froze when she realized who had spoken.

'I'm the nutritionist for the Maple Leafs. Shit shit shit."

"Yo girlie! Where's the ghost?" a guy said.

Casey quickly served the spaghetti and meatballs.

"This stuff is good, good job."

"Um, thank you.? Er, where's the washroom?"

"Up stairs, third door to your left," Derek quickly, said, before his teammates could say anything. Derek's teammates gave him weird looks, but he shrugged them off.

Casey walked out of the kitchen to find the washroom. Casey pushed open the third door to the left and took a few steps in. Casey's face filled with confusion. The room had a king-sized bed, a desk with a laptop on it. Pictures of Derek, Marti, Dasey, and the VenturiMacdonald family, were on the desk, and hung up on the wall. There was a huge walk-in closet, which its door was left open. There was another open door, which was a spacious washroom.

"Like it?"

Casey whirled around so quickly, that she would have fallen, if Derek hadn't caught her. After Casey had gained back her balance, Derek closed the door behind him.

"It's nice. Very…big," Casey said.

Derek chuckled, "You could say that."

Silence filled the air.

"So…how's the family?" Derek asked, since he spent his holidays at home, while Casey visited.

"Pretty good; Marti's in search for a boyfriend, Edwin and Lizzie are together."

"That's cool. How's life been treating you?"

"Well…I quit my lame-ass job, and am bribed to substitute for my best friend's job, while she travels the world for twelve months. I take the job, but then discover that my ex-boyfriend is included in the package, and now I'm freaking out. Other than that, life's been treating me well. And you?"

"Life's good."

"That's all?" Casey said, "details?"

"I play hockey. I make money from playing hockey."

When there was nothing else to say, Derek complimented on Casey's outfit: tight jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Thank you. You don't look half as bad," Casey said, eyeing Derek up and down. Looking into his eyes, was a mistake though.

The next second, they were yanking at each other's clothes, and attacking each other with their lips.

"Don't you think this is going a bit too quickly?" Casey said breathlessly, as Derek nibbled on her earlobe.

Derek pulled away reluctantly and sat beside her on the bed, "Right."

There was a knock on the door, and Derek said come in.

A team mate entered the room, "John wants to shoot some hoops wanna come?"

Then taking in Derek's wrinkled shirt and Casey's appearance said, "Did I interrupt something?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "No, you didn't, Brian."

Casey blushed bright red, realizing that her shirt was half off, she tugged the shirt fully on.

"Yeah, anyways, we'll be shooting hoops. See ya," and Brian dashed off.

"What's his damage?" Casey said quietly.

"He's seen some not-needed-to-be-seen things in his life," Derek said getting up.

-

That was two months ago. And for the record, everything went downhill.

Sitting on the bleachers, watching the Leafs play the Canadiens for the Cup.

Being a nutritionist might seem like every Leaf fan's dream. Sitting behind the Leaf's bench in every game… Yet for me, it wasn't that easy. Seeing him everyday, being the one to catch Derek's girlfriend cheating on him, seeing how much he had changed.

I slipped my hands into the pocket of one of Derek's old high school hockey sweaters, that I convinced him to lend me, since the ice rink was so cold, and the sweater was really warm. Venturi and his high school number were plastered on the back.

"Hey, Casey. Got any granola bars?" one of Derek's team mates said, turning around.

I took a s'mores bar out from my purse, and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

I turned to look back at the game. After Derek's three-hour lesson of telling me about how hockey worked, I understood.

It still amazed me by how far they could hit the puck and receive it without an opponent intercepting the pass.

I couldn't help to smile, watching Derek play his favourite game.

I had always thought that hockey was just some violent sport, and it still is. I just never realized how much technique and skill you had to have to win.

The game flew by so quickly, when all of the players of the Leafs piled on to the ice, smack and bumping heads, and hockey sticks, that I realized that the game had ended at that the Leafs had won against Montreal.

They took turns holding the gigantic cup.

Then something happened that didn't happen at the other games.

-

Jim motioned me to head down to the Leaf bench, then handed me my pair of figure skates, telling me to put them on.

I looked at him confused, but he just grinned, and told me to put them on without questions.

Then Jim threw something at Derek, that he had caught swiftly, then he was handed a microphone.

I quickly yanked my skates on and did the pure white laces.

Derek waved his hands, and the crowd went up in roars. Derek let out a laugh, and waited patiently for the crowd to settle down. A while later, the crowd realized that Derek was waiting.

"As everyone as noticed, we have won the Stanley Cup---" Derek started.

But was cut off by the roars and applauds.

When the crowd settled down, Derek continued.

"But I have something else to propose, and hopefully, I'll win something else tonight," Derek said into the microphone, taking his helmet off and throwing it over to Jim, then running a hand through his hair.

"I re-met someone a few months ago. And I've been spending a lot of time with this person. Despite the fact that she's employed to the Leafs team, we've spent a lot of time together. The first time I met this person, we didn't get along very well. But still, we got together, and became a couple, despite all the arguments. Seeing this person, brought me back to reality. Making me realize that everything in my life wasn't about hockey. Yes, I make money from playing hockey, I have friends who play hockey, but hockey isn't worth my life."

"Are you quitting the team?!" someone yelled loudly, clearly mad.

Derek chuckled, "No, I'm not quitting the team," and happy sighs filled the rink, "Yet."

Derek smiled, "I've learned a lot from this person, and I plan to learn more. So."

Brown eyes stared at me with a warm smile, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Casey Macdonald, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I realized that what Jim had thrown him was a ring.

The cameras zoomed in on the ring, and everyone gasped at the beauty of the ring. Then the cameras stared at me, and I flushed pink.

Jim signalled me to get up and get on to the ice, since I was wearing skates.

I shakily stepped on to the ice, and Derek's team mates stepped away from him.

I stopped in front of him, "Yes, Derek. I'll marry you," I said it so quietly that I could barely hear myself.

The crowd surely hadn't heard my answer, but seeing Derek pick me up and twirl me in a circle, they had their answer, and they erupted with cheers. I squealed loudly.

Derek slipped the ring on to my finger, then hugged me tightly.

"You look sexy in my sweater," he whispered.

"And you look gross when you're sweating like crazy."


End file.
